Midnight at the Middle School
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: My thoughts on what could of happened at the end of Re-Launch


**Midnight at the Middle School.**

**A/N: So I had a dream involving Nick, Jess and a playground. I woke up thinking "I have to write something on this" so here it is! Takes part at the end of Re-Launch.  
Thank you to Not -A-Mer-Gentleman for the great story title! Without you this would be called "Untitled"  
Also I dedicate this story to the AMAZING aprms! For just being an awesome and encouraging reader to everything I post on here.  
Both of these two people are amazingly awesome and I thank them both!**

**I don't own anything here.**

xxxx  
Nick and Jess continued sitting on the hood of her car, each deep in their own thoughts before finally Jess moved her head from Nick's shoulder.

"Come on, let's do something." She said, moving to get off the car.

Nick looked at her. "And do what?" He asked.

Jess pointed to the playground across the parking lot. "That! Like you haven't wanted to play on a playground in your adult life before?"

"Seriously Jess? A playground?" But Nick followed Jess across the parking lot anyway because he didn't have anything else better to do and Schmidt's party was over so why not?

xxx

Jess kicked off her flats and walked around the sandpit to the see-saw. Following her lead, Nick pulled off his own shoes and sat on the opposite end of the see-saw.

"So..." He said as they moved up and down on the see-saw.

"Distract me Nick." Requested Jess.

"How?"

"Tell me things that I will not expect to know about you. Random things that I don't know about Nick Miller."

Nick gave Jess his signature turtle face. "Seriously?"

Jess gave Nick a look in response.

"Geez. OK, um. My favourite 80's movie is The Breakfast Club. Bender is part of the reason I wear flannel but I will never be as badass as him." Nick admitted.

Jess looked shocked. "So whenever I suggest this for movie night and you all say no, you have actually wanted to say yes?"

"I've watched your copy of the movie when you guys have all been at work too." Nick admitted.

"No way!"

Nick stopped see-sawing. "Tell the guys about this and I tell Schmidt you used the last of his hair gelare last week when you ran out of shampoo."

Jess leaned over the handle bars of the see-saw to look at Nick in the eye. "You wouldn't, Miller."

"Try me, Day"

"You piss me off sometimes."

"You know the feeling is mutual." The pair were glaring at each other before they burst out laughing, the growing tension between them broken. Nick pushed off and they started moving again on the see-saw.

"OK, next random fact. Go."

"My favourite colour is grey."

Jess faked yawned. "Boring, I knew that already."

"I think Blue Cheese is unnatural and Schmidt eats it too much."

"I agree Schmidt eats it too much, him and his fancy cheese nights are so weird. Next."

Nick shrugged. "Honestly got nothing, you know most things about me."

"I have a feeling that isn't true."

"You calling me a liar?"

"I would never call you a liar!"

xxx

A little while later the pair were sitting on the swings.

"You know it's going to be OK Jess. You know that right?" Nick looked sideways at the girl who was on the swing beside his, whose hair had also fallen over her face. "Losing your job sucks but everything will work out."

"I know." Jess replied a little sadly, moving her hair back.

"You are an amazing teacher. Any school would be stupid not to hire you." Nick said reassuringly.

"You're just saying that."

"Again, are you calling me a liar?"

Jess giggled. "No, I'm not."

"Well then case closed. You will find a job but just think, your boobs don't have to go to boob jail for awhile."

Jess laughed at this. "You're right and its going to be amazing!"

"Damn straight!" Nick got up from his swing and held out his hand to Jess. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jess asked.

Nick pointed to the slide. "There."

"Lead the way Miller." Jess smiled and followed Nick towards the slide.

The pair climbed to the top of the slide where Nick sat down. "Come on, sit in the middle of my legs because I hate slides and I need you to be here when we go down it."

By this point Jess was beginning to feel a little tired and couldn't be bothered arguing so she settled in between Nick's legs and lent back in his arms. "I think you are telling me a white lie about you being scared, but this may be the sweetest thing you have ever done with me so I can't argue with you."

The pair slid down the slide together giggling like five year olds. Nick looked down to see Jess looking back up at him. He lent down and placed a small, sweet kiss on her lips. "You'll be fine Jess. I know it."

Jess smiled at Nick, in shock a little from the unexpected kiss."Thanks Nick."

"Anytime Jess. Anytime."

THE END!


End file.
